


Mirror, mirror on the wall

by Pureblood_Slytherin



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Slytherin/pseuds/Pureblood_Slytherin
Summary: My short idea of what could happen after episode 12 "Vaulting ambition". Especially to Gabriel Lorca. Very slight Burnham/Lorca.





	Mirror, mirror on the wall

Mirror, mirror on the wall

A/N: In light of the last episode - which was epic - I couldn’t help but wonder how it might end. Especially for Gabriel Lorca! OMG. So this is my (very short) idea - Enjoy. 

What happened so far: Gabriel Lorca has gathered his loyal troops around him and managed to kill Emperor Georgiou, after which he himself became Emperor of the Terrain Empire. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Paul Stamets has found a way back to the prime universe, however, the dark mycelial network is slowly destroying the mirror universe, so time is not on their side and they have to leave. But there is still one question left to answer before the “Discovery” returns to its universe. What should they do with the treacherous Captain Lorca? 

***

“He is not our Gabriel Lorca. He has used us, manipulated us into coming here. He’s a danger. We should leave him.” Saru said, while looking at Burnham.  
She sighed. “That’s true. But he is still our captain. Captain Lorca has been in command of the “Discovery” for some time now and he has done a good job, we trusted him. He might not have been the Gabriel Lorca from our galaxy, but he was still our captain. The only captain we have ever known. We cannot leave him behind.”  
“He is not my captain anymore. Not after what he has done. I’ve said it before, you’re dangerous, Burnham. Sometimes I fear all humans are dangerous.”  
“After what we have been through, I cannot blame you, Saru. But we all have done terrible things: I have done terrible things; Tyler has done terrible things. Remember, we are stranded in a cruel, anarchic world, but we are still Starfleet. We are good. We believe in second chances. And our captain deserves the benefit of the doubt. I simply refuse to believe that he’s that evil. We cannot leave him here to die - he deserves better than that.”  
Saru shook his head as he looked at the transporter. “Very well.” He pinned a tracking device underneath her golden chest-plate. “If we don’t hear from you in 30 minutes, we will beam you out, no matter what. Good luck, Burnham.”

*** 

Michael Burnham materialized inside the Imperial Palace Ship. Then she marched straight to Lorca’s private chambers. Suddenly two guards stopped her. Michael glared at them.  
“How dare you block my way? You will wish for the agonizers when Emperor Lorca hears from this. Make way!” The guards looked at each other clearly thinking about alternatives, but then they made way.  
“Sorry, your Highness.”

***

Lorca was lying on a huge, opulent couch and his steel-blue eyes fixed her as soon as she entered the room. He smirked arrogantly at her, in his tight, black and golden uniform, he looked every bit like an evil twin of the captain she had once known, just that he wasn’t. Slowly he set up, reached for a second glass, filled it with wine and then offered it to Burnham.  
“Unexpected company…. To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
She hesitated. “It’s not poisoned, I assure you.”  
Brenham took the glass.  
“To victory – To revenge.” He toasted. Burning didn’t repeat his words, but drank the liquid nonetheless.  
“We need to get out of here. Now.” Lorca looked a bit confused.  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“Sir. There is not much time left. The mycelial network of this universe is out of control, it’s eating its way through the galaxy and it has reached the great barrier with the twin suns. There is no going back now. The other Stennis has gone too far. You have to come back with us. We found a way to go back to the prime universe, please, Captain.”  
“Emperor” he corrected. “What a very convenient story you have there, Burnham. Let’s just say that I do not believe you.”  
Burnham reached into her pocket. “Here.” It was a data crystal, “Look at the evidence yourself if you do not believe me”. He took the crystal and went over to his desk, slowly studying the file.  
“Sir. You can trust me. You know you can.” He looked at her.  
“If what your saying is true. Why did you come here? I do not see much logic in this.”  
“Sir, this isn’t you. You have had your revenge, it’s done. But you do not belong here – not anymore. Please come back with us.”  
“That’s wishful thinking, Burnham. I do belong here, I come from here. Everything that I’ve done, was to get back here. I have fulfilled my dreams. I am where I should have been - here, on the palace ship and I have avenged your death, like I promised I would.”  
“But you are not happy. I’ve seen it. You’ve changed.”  
Burnham looked over to a table covered with food, then her eyes rested on a familiar looking bowl. She took it and offered its content to Lorca. He reached into the bowl and absentmindedly swallowed its content.  
“Kelpien chips. I’ve heard they taste quite wonderful.” Lorca stopped in his tracks, but then forced the chip down his throat.  
“I see it is not to your liking?”  
His eyes were cold. “It’s wonderful.”  
“It’s not and you know it. It feels like eating Saru.” Lorca sat back down. “I will re-acclimatize soon enough.”  
Burnham hated what she was about to do, what it might be her only option, so she reached into the bowl and then swallowed two Kelpien chips.  
“We are who we want to be, Lorca. I have only been in this universe for a couple of weeks and this is not the first time I eat Kelpien and every time it gets easier. You have been with Star Fleet for years. You have changed. You have commanded a Federation Star Ship for years and you did well. You are our captain.”  
“I betrayed you. Considering how many Star Fleet laws I have broken, the best thing I could hope for in your universe is a life in a prison cell. Well, maybe we could share one.” He joked and smiled at her, but then looked down again. “I would rather die here. You know I would. And even if I would return to the chair. I would never be your perfect Star Fleet captain. I’m just not that man. When I enter the bridge I see a bunch of hippies and idiots trying to fight a war against the Klingon Empire. I have studied war – Burnham. I have lived war – and do you know what? The Federation is not winning. Not with the Prime Directive in its way and I will do whatever it takes to win. In both universes. I am that kind of man.”  
“Captain, Discovery has never known a different captain. We all know that you’re not the role model of human morality. But you are a brilliant war-time commander. And I have a feeling that you are the man we need on the chair to win the war. We will find a way.” She reached out a hand. “Please, Sir. Take my hand.”

***

Back in the Prime Universe

“So we simply pretend that nothing has happened?”  
“Saru and I are the only ones who know the truth and as far as we are concerned, the whole Emperor Lorca thing was all part of the big plan.”  
He smiled. “Emperor Lorca would kill you both at this point, you know that, right? It’s the safer path.”  
“It’s the wrong path, Sir.” Lorca smiled and handed her a fortune cookie.  
“When we were little my brother always said that it’s a lot better when you add “in bed” after your sentence.”  
Burnham broke her cookie. “All your dreams will come true – in bed.” Burnham smiled. That was better.  
“I’m sorry about Lieutenant Tyler. I know that the two of you were close.” Her captain was the devil. Well played. And she had wanted him back!  
“You are not.”  
“Tell me did it ever bother you? The fact that the other Burnham and I were sleeping together.”  
“I found the thought a bit disturbing at first, considering your age. But I guess her choices were limited. Not many men were powerful enough to stand up against the Emperor. So her choice was logical.”  
“Considering my AGE? You’re hurting me.”  
“You deserve it.”  
He chuckled. “Oh yes, I do.”  
“Dismissed.”  
Lorca reached for the cookie-bowl himself. Let’s see what the universe had in store for him this week. 

THE END.


End file.
